


Bromance 1/3

by SatuD2



Series: Drabble Ball Z [6]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Bromance, Brotp, Gen, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2021-02-16 00:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21499078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatuD2/pseuds/SatuD2
Summary: October 6th: Bromance - 100 words - Platonic love. Does your character love their best friend, their worst enemy, or...?
Relationships: Chiaotzu & Tenshinhan (Dragon Ball)
Series: Drabble Ball Z [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549627
Kudos: 2





	Bromance 1/3

They had been friends for as long as he could remember, the small pale telepath a distraction from the corruption and brutality their school had forced upon them. When he was frightened as a child the boy had been there, able to make him smile through the darkest moments.

But he had grown up and the boy had stayed…a boy. Not strong enough to fight at his side the way they had promised. Some wondered why they still trained together, why the adult would remain close to the child. 

“You okay, Tien?” Chiaotzu asked. 

Tien looked down at the telepath and smiled. “Yes, I’m fine.”


End file.
